Making him Bizarre and Weird
by Anonymous.Crystal
Summary: She changed me. The stubborn little girl I met years ago made me who I am today. I know I should be proud of myself with my works, though a part of me just couldn't. /Lots of deaths, and some kind of LenxRin/
1. Stubborn Girl

*** Just a little something I made. It'll be kinda short, so.. ***

* * *

**Stubborn Girl**

January 12th 1905

9:10 AM

Parents.

They're all the same.

I watched as a slightly tanned mother gave a small kiss on her child's forehead and said goodbye like every other parent. They all wished their children the best of luck, nothing but the best, to be brave, to be... To just be good children. Of course, "good" is a relative term. Knowing my parents, I doubt they cared, and I'm not being pessimistic, I'm being realistic. I've faced and accepted the facts already, a long long time ago.

My birthday, it's on December 27th; it's January now, the start of a new term. Just a few weeks ago, I had my tenth birthday and therefor, I'm "supposed" to go to school. Most parents don't do that, most parents would just bring a tutor in. Especially if you're loaded. Ahem, if you have lots of money in possesion.

The children here, their parents probably wanted them to be brave and take care of themselves better, so they won't cling into their parents forever. I doubted that was my parents' reason for putting me here (again, I'm being realistic here). They probably, no, not _probably_, they just wanted me out of the mansion. I know that they don't want me to be there, I know them. They're my parents, so... Of course I know them more than anyone else.

I'm sure they know I think this way too.

Am I envious? The children who got final kisses and hugs, the children who actually cried saying they wanted to go home, (it's not like they're not going to see each other again for good, there's holiday) I felt like I should feel jealous, but I couldn't.

I felt perfectly fine.

Maybe it's just who I am, being like this. I... How can I put it... I go with the flow. I do what my parents told me to do, I go along with everything. Sometimes, anyway. I'm sane enough to ask "why would I jump off a bridge" because my parents are, unh… hard to describe.

They're not insane or crazy or psychopaths or anything. They're just not the best ones to have. Ah, my life just works that way with them. I don't want any trouble, so I follow their instructions. Doesn't mean I don't have things I want to do though. Pretty sure I'll regret not pursuing them, but at least it's not kick in yet.

And when it kicks in, until that day when I die, I know… I just know it, it won't disappear that easily. It'll haunt me for life, and in my deathbed (if I'm lucky enough that is) I'll spend more time mourning/regretting the things I haven't done than the things I've done.

For a ten year old (well, this year I should be eleven, but it's still eleven months away) I think way too much sometimes. Saying that, I don't "talk" very much, so...

I have no intention to actually talk or befriend anyone. I can make it through (huh, who knows how long I'll be in this boarding school) years without talking to anyone. I can do it just fine, dare me.

* * *

12:05 PM

Hnn… Lunch.

I wasn't hungry or anything, I lost my appetite after a mini tour around the academy. No, it wasn't dirty or anything (maybe just a little bit). It was old, the lights were dim, there weren't any windows so the light couldn't...

Guh...

It's just... Horrible. No other word for it.

First of all, the classrooms. Like any other classrooms in the world; a large black board for the teacher to write on, tables and chairs, only... The first thing that came into my mind was, "how could thirty students fit into this classroom, with only four long tables?" We'd have to squeeze in here and there, could we even _write_ there?

And there was the dining room, the largest room there. Everything in this academy look, no, I'm sure these things don't just have the look, they _were _old and fragile. I feel like I could destroy everything with a single touch. A single pin drop could even wreck the entire second floor. Not exactly, but, the creaking sounds of the wooden floor I walked through during the mini tour; I nearly created a hole there.

Made me want to eat less.

But, it's fine. I'll learn how to adapt, somehow. Someway. There were rules I chose not to pay attention to, with luck, I might actually get kicked out on the third day. I know I said I'd go with the flow, but, really. It's just... hard. The teacher said the tour would continue after lunch, so I decided to sneak out since the chances of people remembering me was slim, and so no one would miss me, and I really wanted some alone time.

I sighed, the air from my mouth visible because of the cold. It snowed a while ago, it took me a while to notice. I was on a desperate attempt to find a perfect place, something I could claim as my own in this academy beside my dorm room. Somewhere hidden, but not too far away from the dorms or class, quiet, somewhere with not many students walking around.

After a quick ten minute scan of my surrounding, I couldn't really find anything. I'd climb up a tree and claim it as my own, but all the trees here, the branches all looked fragile I might fall down, break a few bones, and die.

Live until the regret kicks in, I reminded myself.

So I decided to give up and leaned to a brick wall; the academy's gate to be precise. No one was there but me, and it was really quiet. It's perfect for few minutes of rest (or more, I really didn't want to be a part of the mini tour. I lost track of time)

I slid down and eventually sat on the cold snow. I thought it didn't matter if I got sick, I could sit there for hours. Well, actually I planned on returning in the morning, but I've heard things from the servants and maids, saying people have died thanks to a cold before. Lots of people. Poor people, to be more precise.

I opened a few buttons of my thick coat and took out my small A5 sketch book. It's something I carry around every time, everywhere. Except to bath. Paper and water don't mix. So, inseparable isn't the right word, is it? I just like... Drawing, doodling, anything. It helps me focus on one point. I could forget about pretty much anything since I'm so focused on doing it. I took out my pen, randomly opened a page, and looked up. I told myself to doodle the first thing I see.

A cloud... It looked... Like a banana.

Or an axe.

I shrugged. It's more like an axe in my eyes.

A part of me wished the wind wouldn't blow the axe cloud away, I'd have to start over if that actually happened. Not that I mind or anything, I could pick another random cloud and... It wouldn't take long to doodle. Anyway. I started with the hilt, looked up again, and the sun... I know it was winter and all, but did it have to shine so bright? It shouldn't be, right? My ten year old mind said so. I blocked my eyes with my left hand and continued drawing.

Then...

It was then that I heard something. A… Some kind of rustle, it was something... Or someone. I could hear someone breathing heavily, I could hear it, so close it was like he's right next to me! But he wasn't. I stopped and put my sketch book and pen inside my coat's pocket. I turned to my left, then to my right, and I couldn't see anyone. No, I don't believe in ghosts. Besides, ghosts only appear at night.

Oh who am I fooling...

Anyway, someone -or something- was breathing heavily... Then, a shadow. At first I thought it was the cloud, blocking the sun, but I was... Wrong. I looked up only to see a child, about my age, a _girl_, climbing up the brick wall, ready to jump down. Right below her was... Well, me.

Seeing her getting ready to jump, I could only curse my luck.

I knew I should get out of the way, if she fell on me I'd get hurt real bad. Sure, the wall's height was around... five feet tall, but it'd _still _hurt me. But if I didn't... would she be okay? People would accuse me things if she ended up broken (as if she could die from that height), or maybe I was just a little paranoid? I wouldn't get blamed, someone's trying to break in here. Wait a minute, _she_ was trying to break into the academy! And I just realized it now!

Damn it! I shouldn't have caught her!

… Actually, now that I think about it, I didn't actually caught her. She fell on me (just my luck), and just as predicted it hurt as hell.

She wasn't fat, no, she was thin, but gravity and lack of lunch (probably) made her felt heavier than she really was. Moreover, she was wearing ... this thick, large, puffy dress, which made her even more heavier. And... Heels. She was wearing heels, and the sharp pointy thing almost pierced through my stomach.

It really, really hurt.

I abruptly pushed her away from me, I was having a bad day with this academy thing and to top it off the shock and major pain from her heels and weight, it'd leave marks (not the shock, but, ugh.. The heels..). I was about to yell at her for falling on me like that, as I knew I was the only possible replacement for cushion around when... I realized she wasn't moving.

Five seconds, I counted until five. She didn't move a finger, she didn't open her eyes. The girl with the blond hair just stayed there. I moved closer to her, and I saw the same white air coming from her mouth. She was still breathing. At least this way people won't accuse me for murder. Her breathing, it wasn't as frantic as before, it was stable.

Common sense told me to go away to avoid trouble, but apparently I have conscience. I couldn't just leave her there. She could die from the cold. People wouldn't know I did it, no one was there but the two of us. No windows on the walls there either. But _I_ would know, and then I'd blame myself for being a cruel and evil person. And I'd regret it until I die.

Just my luck. Not long after I made my resolution to stay alive until regret kicks in, I was faced with something that I would probably regret. The choices didn't matter, I realized. It was a lose-lose situation. Leaving her to die would definitely kill her, and saving her would bring me trouble.

Everyone was still eating lunch in the dining room, so I doubted they would come anytime soon. Lack of window also meant there couldn't be any witness. I stood there contemplating my choices. The sun was shining brightly, so even with the snow I didn't think she'd be in any danger even if I left her alone. She'd be safe for few hours, until the weather change and the long winter night came.

I wondered if she'd be awake by then. In the end, I decided to not take my chances and just move her somewhere.

It took me a long time before I really moved her though.

I was once again faced with multiple bad choices. I thought of throwing her back outside where she came from, but I couldn't do it. My conscience made me think of many bad things that could be done to her if she was found by bad guys, but now that I really think about it that choice was impossible from the start. She's heavy. I could probably raised her, but there's no way I could raised her above my head, and the wall was about five inches taller than me.

Damn conscience also prevent me from leaving her on the academy. I didn't know anyone yet, but I didn't doubt the fact that some of them was bad. It had to be true. There was no way that all people in the academy were good. The only safe place inside was my room, I realized and after letting out a sigh I decided that it's the best choice for both my conscience and my future.

At least, I could fake an illness or something and it'd be easier to hide her in the only place where I would always be alone. There would be no problem at all. And plus, it was a great excuse to miss the tour.

12:50 PM

I put both my hands on my chin and just... Stared at her. She was heavy, though I prefer not to think about it. I don't want to remember the stairs I had to climb up, the hallways I had to walk quickly to avoid meeting anyone, and... the panic I felt when I noticed she's missing a shoe. I didn't pay attention to her feet, so I can't be sure if she lost it before she break into the academy or not. It could be outside, or it could be near the gate. Worst case scenario, it's somewhere along the way I took to bring her to my room. It's like I'm inside reverse-Cinderella story, where I as the prince had to look for the shoe instead of the girl.

I decided to leave it to fate and let her worry about it herself when she woke up.

Cinderella, huh... I've read the story of that Cinderella before. The poor girl who managed to won the Prince's heart. The Prince loved her too, even though he forgot her face and couldn't recognize her own soul mate and had to ask the entire female population in that kingdom to try on that shoe. The maids told me to skip the parts where the birds plucked the eyes out of the sister's... Face, and how the sisters had to cut their own toes so that the shoes would fit. All I could say was, when people say "no" to something, it only makes me want to defy them.

It wasn't that bad. At least it was their own choice. About the cutting their own toes thing, at least. I just think about the birds as divine retribution.

I had a weird feeling when I looked at the possibly wealthy and obviously deranged girl. She reminded me of someone. Ah, well, she looks a lot like me, I guess? I don't look at myself in the mirror very much, but still, you can't exactly forget your own face. Then again, the only thing we had in common was our blonde hair. I wondered if her eyes were the same color as mine. I hadn't seen them opened yet.

Eventually, I got tired of waiting and decided to play with her hair. I started pulling it, hoping she'd get annoyed and wake up, or something like that. I pinched her cheek and I saw her twitch; just a little movement but I was sure of it. Her face even looked irritated. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes.

The color didn't go well with her too pale skin.

I didn't know what's more fragile, this academy, or that girl. She looked so weak, she's... Maybe she's sick or something? No, it wasn't a cold... Maybe it's some kind of sickness that makes people... Weak, or something. I don't know.

My mouth opened but nothing came out, I wanted to say something... I really did, but I couldn't think of...

"Why did you fell on me?" Oh, wow. _My conscience left me_. Of all the questions I could ask, I asked _that_. I didn't ask how she was feeling, I didn't ask her purpose in coming, I didn't ask her condition or where she came from or anything. I thought I had heart, but apparently it had gone away. I had become a selfish heartless boy. Or, I could always have been selfish and heartless, and the conscience I thought I had was only my brain playing tricks on me. I don't know.

She didn't answer me, she looked at me with those azure eyes of her, somewhat similar to mine. Her face was unreadable, it was... It was my face during the entire mini tour of the academy. Hahah.

"It's because... You were under me, I guess." She leaned closer to me, examined from top to bottom, and looked deeply into my eyes; her face suddenly serious. "I thought someone older would save me." She pouted.

Oh, you're welcome. It really didn't bother me or anything, having to carry a heavy load. Why did I pick her up again? Because, why, because I was afraid she'd _die_? From the cold? I made a bad choice. I should have left her there, she was being rude and ungrateful and so not worth my trouble.

"I guess I should leave now." Again, I opened my mouth and was about to protest... I wanted to force words of gratitude out from her mouth, but I decided that her leaving would spare me troubles.

But... She wasn't moving. In fact she didn't leave.

...Why?

"Then again..." She looked at my uniform, stared blankly at the ceiling for a moment, then gently rested her head on her, um, _my _pillow and pulled the covers up. "I don't mind staying here for a while." I'm anti-social, I don't really know what to say at that kind of... Situations. Then again, who would?

"S-so... Then, well... Where should _I_ sleep?" I sounded like a complete idiot.

Now that I think about it, I am an idiot. If I'm not an idiot, I would have asked her 'Why do you even want to stay here?'.

"We can share a bed together. Think of me as a sister you'll never have." She said and turned around, facing me. "I like it here, it's nice." That girl should take the tour I had to go through, and I'd dare her to say that again. It's not nice at all, it's a **dump**.

"What are you doing here? Really..." I sighed and massaged my temples, I was annoyed. And I wanted to show how irritated I felt, I wanted her to know that. It'd be nice to get a little sympathy, a little doubt, a little "oh wow, what have I done to this boy, where are my manners?" like that.

As if embarrassed, she covered herself with he- _my _blanket and whispered. "Promise you won't tell anyone?" Well. I didn't know anyone, so I couldn't really tell anyone, right? I nodded, then realized... She couldn't see me under the covers. Ahem, I mumbled a "sure" and waited for her answer.

"I've always wanted to go to school." She uncovered herself again and continued "My mom told me girls like me shouldn't go to school." The academy where I'd be learning wasn't a "boys only" boarding school, technically, but her words made me realize that there weren't much girls here... In fact, did I see any girls earlier? Even the teachers...

The world could be unfair to girls sometimes, it's not as worse as "before", but I think it's unfair. I've heard stories of the difference, you know, between men and women. Until this day, girls are supposed to dress pretty, learn manners and get a rich husband. Only that and nothing more. I've never seen a woman lead, a woman... Actually "working", they're really hard to find.

I once read somewhere, that "back then", it was much, _much _worse. Women weren't allowed to do any kind of work, and even... Plays! Plays back then, on theatres and such! Roles as women would be played by men, and... I couldn't imagine, more like, I don't want to imagine a Romeo and Juliet play, starring men. Why did people assign the role Juliet to a _man_? Because women are so... Low and weak, so they're not allowed to work? Didn't Romeo and Juliet kiss? Didn't they feel _disgusted_?

Moreover, man! Where were their pride as man?!

"... -That's why, I want to be here. You'd understand that if you're in my position, right?" I didn't pay attention to a single word she said about the reason she wanted to study. I was distracted… Nothing new. I wonder if there's something more than 'my mom wouldn't let me'. Well, it's not important anyway.

"You should still _leave_. Eventually, people are going to... Your parents are going to look for you, and they're going to blame this school, then they're going to blame me, you're too troublesome to be here!" A part of me worried if she'd cry, because I raised my voice a little there. She wasn't the crying type, apparently. She was the stubborn type.

Great.

"You're right... Okay! Forget school! I want to learn! I'll come everyday at noon to see your books. Please? We can meet by the gates at lunch time. No one would be there, I promise!" The girl begged. To be honest, I didn't really mind that. What made me rethink the "request" was, why should _I_ care? That girl would get what she want, be happy, and that leaves me with...? There was nothing for me at all.

"What if I say, 'no'? What then?"

"I'll tell my mom and dad, and the school's principal or something, that you tried hurting me, and you pushed me off the wall, and you abandoned me on the cold snow, an-"

Yes. I was blackmailed. The girl brought herself to the academy, and just had to passed out because of it, and I was the idiot who just had to save her. I cursed my bad choice earlier.

"Like they'd _believe _you?"

I tried to sound uncaring, but it didn't work.

"I'm sure they'll believe sweet little innocent girls than... Than _boys_."

She said it as if being a boy's a bad thing. She's weird, period. One moment she made me think that she envies boys, next she said something that made me think she has this grudge towards boys. Maybe girls in general hate boys, and she's the only one who envies boys and the trait overlaps. I'm not sure.

"So, you'll do it, right? For me? I'll bring you cookies!" Oooh cookies. She should have said that earlier. Sweet things beats the garbage they tried to feed us at lunch earlier anytime.

"Fine, it's not like I'm doing it... Because I want to or anything, I just want the cookies." And then... That girl, she just smiled. Something positive about that girl, finally. It's better to see her like that, than... Her pouting face, her stubborn face, her disappointed face, her sleeping face… Not that I care or anything like that. It's just that seeing her smile made me feel less troubled. At least I can pretend she doesn't have problems when she smiles.

"Ah, that's right! My name is Rin, it's nice to meet you~" She got up from my bed, tidied the sheet a little, and grabbed my arm. She shook it gently and waited for my reply.

"Len..."

And despite all odds, I found it nice to meet her. Of course, I'd never tell her that.


	2. Curious Girl

*** I'm running out of ideas to put in my A/Ns. ***

* * *

**Curious Girl**

12:15 PM

I didn't want to be precisely on time for our little meeting. I worried if it's just a trap from her who appeared to bear grudge towards boys. I could imagine her laughing evilly while saying boys could be so stupid and gullible. I overreacted. I've never been able to trust people easily.

Still, for some reason I managed to bring myself there, to the place where she fell on me yesterday. The fall left a little scar, nothing I couldn't handle, I felt fine. I don't want people calling me a weak... A weak _baby_, it's just a bruise. It'll fade. Someday.

At first, I wanted to lean to the wall, much like yesterday, but I didn't want to make the same mistake. I looked up, no, she wasn't there... Though I could hear a sound... Ah, there she was. I could hear breathing from the other side of the wall. My senses are sharp, look at me! I could hear the sounds of people breathing!

I knocked on the wall, hoping to get a reply... Hoping she wouldn't try the same method on entering as yesterday and tell me what to do.

But of course, there's none of that.

The brick wall separating the two of us... I knew there was no way she could enter (aside from the main entrance itself) the academy here. I looked up in horror. Within seconds she was already up there, on the edge of the brick wall, ready to fall... On me.

I panicked. I could still feel the pain from yesterday. I didn't want to repeat yesterday all over again. I shook my head frantically, hoping she would get the message.

She didn't.

"Catch me!" Rin said gleefully.

"NO!" I shouted back. No money in the world, no offer in the world, would be worth it to get your body flattened... Er, crushed, by a ten year old girl. It's really not worth it, I should just leave and pretended nothing happened. I didn't want to make another bad choice like yesterday.

"I'll tell everyone you pushed me off the wall!"

I almost forgot about the blackmail thing.

She leaned forward, and I readied myself. She didn't give me a single second to argue, or to think, my body just acted on its own. What else would people do if they see a girl, about to jump from a high wall? (aside from, maybe, stare at the crazy girl, doing absolutely nothing, and wait for history to repeat itself and made the better choice of leaving her in the teacher lounge.)

At least this time, I was prepared... Or, more prepared than I was before. I caught her with my own two arms, though the impact of the fall, or whatever you call it, it was too much for my arms to hold her up. Sure, I had her in my arms, only for a few, not seconds, milliseconds maybe. I let her down roughly on the floor, when I was about to though, I realized she had her arms wrapped on my neck already. The force was on my neck when I let go of my grasp.

I was chocked. And it was enough to bring me to my knees.

"Can I just ask _why_?" No, I didn't need to extend the question. I'm sure she knew what I was talking about. Why did she decide to jump off like that? And... We met yesterday, so, what? She knew me well enough that I'd actually _catch _her? Was that it?

Moreover, I was surprised she actually came. I was sure I looked unwilling yesterday, and yet she believed I'd show up?

"It's the magic of trust!" Rin said, her hands still clinging on me.

"Sure, of course it is." I rolled my hands and made her let go of my neck. I unbuttoned my coat, and, as "promised", gave her my notebook. Without saying "thanks" or "oh, wow, you actually kept your promise to me I owe you my life", she snatched my notebook away from me and flipped through the pages.

Hn, she was disappointed. There was practically nothing there. I wrote down some of the rules they told us to write down, the schedule, and I doodled a little, that was that. It's the first day of school, a new term! We can't just jump right in with a subject like that! I'll be honest here, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't even write that much (in this case... One and a half page).

"Not what you expected?"

"I was expecting a textbook!" Hahahah she was expecting a textbook. I shrugged to that, we hadn't got textbooks and such. They didn't give us anything, all we had was our notebooks, we're expected to write everything down. Maybe they'd give us our textbooks during class periods...

I'm not so sure about that though. Books are really expensive... Not expensive to me, but it's expensive to some other people. If this boarding school really _does_ have money, then they'd spend it on renovating the whole building, they wouldn't waste it on textbooks for ... Roughly four hundred or five hundred children.

"We just got our schedules today." I demanded my notebook back, and she... She used that face again. That selfish little...

"Whatever, I can see you again tomorrow, then." Rin crossed her arms, then realized she was still barefooted. She put her heels on, struggled on it a little, (I suppose… She wasn't much of a heels fan? They do look horrible).

"What are you going to do now? I don't want to go home just yet, might as well spend some time together, right?" I nodded lightly, and wondered... Yesterday, when she said she wanted my notebook... I thought she'd just go through them, say "thank you", and leave. She couldn't live with it (I assumed), she's the chatty type... It won't hurt to get a companion, so, why not, right?

"What's with that nod? What are you going to do? We can stay here and chat or we can walk around, make up your mind!" Though she could be loud and irritating at times, and I barely know her. We met yesterday by chance, and... She's the annoyingly chatty type.

Yep. Not yet a friend. Just companion. Perhaps acquaintance.

"Let's just stay here." I sank to the cold floor, now half covered in snow. She sat next to me and whistled, somewhat happy. Just a second ago she was upset about the notebook thing, and then... then she looked really happy. I think she's mentally unstable. Mood swings... It's something all women have, right? Rin's not, a woman yet, she's still a little brat.

"How old are you?" I started the conversation. Might as well indulge her need to converse and annoy people. I'm sure that's what she had in mind too when she said "spend some time together".

"I'm nine, but I'll be ten later on the eighteenth of July. You?" I was expecting her something to say... Well, something like... "Bring me presents on that day! Lots and lots of presents! 'cause apparently I'm a little brat and you're supposed to do what I say like a servant!", but to my surprise she just looked at me expectantly.

"I'm ten, and I'll be eleven on December later." I thought we were the same age... Not that there's anything wrong with that. I don't talk, meet, or... Befriend many people, so age don't really matter to me. Age gap only served as crutch to find conversation topic anyway. Nothing to do with me.

"My dad said he'll give me something really neat for my tenth birthday... He said he had prepared it for me already and it's only a matter of time~ What did _you _get on your tenth birthday?"

"Nothing." I sounded really depressed there... Not really depressed, but I was being really... frank. I knew this would lead to other questions, which would lead into other questions, until eventually I would have to tell her what I've been through the past ten years with my parents. I don't like sharing my stories... It's not like I've done that already, I never told anyone, I never talked to anyone. So... Wait. If I keep thinking about this, does that mean I secretly wanted to get it off my chest? What am I talking about?

"So were your parents busy? Did they at least say happy birthday?" She showed a hint of concern in her face... Jeez, it's just a birthday. It's not the most important day of the year, in fact, I don't understand why people celebrate them in the first place. It's just mark of how long you have endured this hell called life. Some got lucky to die at their twenties, or thirties. Me? I've always thought I'd be the unlucky person who lived until his fifties.

"They did. They... Sent me here because I'm old enough, so... I guess it counts as a present." I didn't want to sound so depressed, I had to look... Like I'm having fun in this boarding school. Rin, she said she wanted to be in this boarding school, right? She hadn't seen what's inside.

"That's a nice present, attending this school and all..." Yep, I knew it. She thinks it's a blessing. "You're not so comfortable with this topic, are you?" Rin pinched my cheek... What was she doing? Was she... Trying to make sure I wasn't distracted? Because I did, a few times already... Huh, she must have noticed.

"I don't like discussing this, there." Not sure what kind of black magic she used to read my thoughts like that, but I didn't like it one bit. She could read people's thoughts, and that's scary...

"You could have just said so. I respect people's private life!" Said the person who rested on my bed and claimed it hers.

"How did you know?"

"Know what?"

"That I wasn't comfortable with the subject." Was my face that easy to read? I don't see my face in the mirror so often, especially when I talk to people (and that doesn't happen often) so... Maybe my face was funny so she could tell... She could _read _my mind?

"You're a predictable person. I can read people's faces! Your mind wandered a few times, which is really rude, especially when you're talking to people, talking to _women_."

"But you're not, you're a brat, so I don't need to listen." Rin pinched me on my cheeks hard, and she gave no mercy... It... Kinda hurts, a little. But I didn't want to admit that, in front of her _face_. I'm... (Uhm, I'm not a man yet) I'm _in the process of being a man_, so I'm not supposed to look weak in front of her.

"Say I'm a brat again!" She glared at me, both her hands still pinching my cheeks.

"You're a brat." It was funny, seeing her reaction and everything. Her childishness, or, whatever you call it, it's funny. The more I make her irritated, in a funny and teasing way, the expression on her face...

It was priceless.

"Really... You'll regret that in the future, calling me a brat..." She let go of my cheeks and sat crossed leg, back to her seat. We sat quiet for the next... Ah, who knows how long. It was hard to tell time, since... I know I said it already, I love the quiet atmosphere, I don't like crowd-like places, but it felt awkward... Not saying anything there. My head raced for an idea, or a topic, just to keep the conversation going.

"Are you having fun?" Rin suddenly asked.

"... What's with that question..."

"I'm just wondering. I feel like I'm... Forcing you to do these things" She "felt" like. No, it really did happen. She really did "force" me, to be more precise, blackmail me, on doing these things. Though... I wonder why I went along with it in the first place? I could oppose the blackmail somehow... "Go with the flow", I suppose. Things just happen, and I... Go along with it.

"You're distracted again!" She pinched my nose for a second or two.

"Gah, okay, okay, sorry! I'm enjoying myself, really, I am." At least, ... I thought so.

"That's good... That way I won't feel so guilty on getting you down." She smiled again, she showed off that smile I kind of like. "When should you go back to class, by the way?" I flipped through the pages of my notebooks, I hadn't memorized the schedule yet... Ten more minutes. She took a peek and figured it must be time for her to go.

"I don't want to bother you, so..." She patted my shoulders and stretched up. "I'll see you tomorrow!" Rin climbed up the brick wall, with the help of the wall's edges, holes, and creaks here and there. Once she was up on the edge, she slowly climbed back down. Why hadn't she done that before? Instead she _fell _on me... Why, god, why.

I'll be honest, and I won't lie. It's fun to have a company around, someone like Rin. I don't mind having to go through... _This _every day. Her mind reading skills could actually help me somehow. It's... It's not that bad.

I slowly walked down back to my dorm, feeling as if... I was missing something. Did I forget anything... Or was it something I was supposed to do... I couldn't put a finger on it but I really did... Oh, that's right. It was about Rin.

She forgot to bring her cookies. Or maybe it was on purpose? Did she do it on purpose? It was a lie, the cookies? The cookie was a lie? But… I didn't really mind, not eating the cookies. It's not like it mattered... The person bringing them is more important than the cookies itself.

.. Wait, what?


	3. Sweet Girl

*** I know I said this story'll be short, but the introduction's really long .-. We're near to the crime/mystery part though. ***

* * *

**Sweet Girl**

It was an exhausting day today. No, it wasn't the sports, I was fine with sports, I don't consider myself someone really strong but I'm not weak either. Earlier today, one of my teachers called me to her office. At the time, I forgot what class she taught, though I knew I met her once or twice around the corridors, on the dining hall too maybe, but that's all I know about that teacher (and the fact that she was one of the few teachers in the academy who's a woman).

On the way there I kept on thinking what I did wrong. It was lunch break, it's usually the time when I'd meet up with Rin, she's probably there waiting for me already. I hope she wasn't. Back to the topic. I'm not failing any subjects, I'm confident enough to say I'm one of the smartest students there. I've never broken any rules (not that I know of anyway. Except missing lunch break to meet up with a girl who's not a student, but I'm sure no one knew about that), I've never been late for class, I've never left out my vegetables, nothing.

Then I thought, maybe it had something to do with Rin after all? Though I wonder what's wrong about a girl coming to academy to read some notes. Although the breaking into part is a crime...

So I knocked on the teacher's door, her name was Ms. Avanna. The sign on the door clearly stated her role on the academy; she was the school's counselor. A _counselor_ wanted to see me?

"Enter." She said from the inside. I reluctantly did so, wondering if I was in trouble. Was it because I didn't interact much and I didn't have friends? Shouldn't there be many students like me then?

"Sit down, Len." She smiled at me. I knew then she'd just get friendly at me first, THEN she'll start asking me questions. All counselors are like that, right? They're all nice, wanting to make you feel comfortable, until they force you to say your personal information with the "excuse" of wanting to help you and other similar sounding reasons. Maybe I was overreacting then. Maybe not all counselors like that. I wouldn't know. The academy was my first school.

"How are you liking the academy so far, Len?" It's one of those times where I wonder whether I should lie and nod so I could avoid further questioning, or tell the truth and risk being seen as a dangerous rebel. The building was like a death trap, which tremble like there's an earthquake every time people walk in groups, so it's not good for my heart. Though the people were bearable. Everyone was normal and not that irritating, students and teachers alike.

"It's fine." That was the best I could come up with. Let's put it this way; the academy wasn't bad or good, it was something in between. Ms. Avanna looked at me, and I tried to avoid any eye contacts. I didn't like the way she looked at me, the way she squinted her eyes, watching me from top to bottom. For some reason the word pedophile appeared on my mind, and I freaked out. I didn't let her see it though.

"*cough* Why did you call me here, Ms. Avanna?"

"I received a letter from your parents." She leaned down from her table closer to me. "Tell me, how long have you been in the academy?" Her voice wasn't that threatening and it wasn't sweet either. Which made it scarier for me, no, wait, I wasn't scared, I just felt a little uncomfortable with a potential pedophile who keeps looking at me top to bottom. God damn it Len, she's not a pedophile, what was I thinking?! Am I that type of person who gets nervous breakdown in his every first try?!

"Three, maybe four weeks?" She sat back on her chair, and I blew a small sigh of relief, I got my space back. Huzzah.

"And during your stay here, when was the last time you mailed a letter to your parents?" Have to admit she surprised me. Really? I was called in to a counselor's office because I didn't mail a letter to my own parents? Sure, I read my parents' letters. Unlike the other students' letters, they're more formal letters than caring, that's why I never bothered. I thought they wouldn't care whether I send letters or not.

"Len?" Oh, I was distracted again. I can never get this habit off me, it's a bit irritating to me, and to other people. Though to me, it's irritating because a certain someone, namely Rin, thinks that the only way to drag me back to reality was to inflict pain to me, like slapping me or pinching me.

"I thought they wouldn't care if I send a letter or not, I'm doing fine." Ms. Avanna nodded, as if she understood something (what's there to understand in this situation?).

"Can I leave?" I took a shot on asking her. It's really uncomfortable in there.

"No, dear, you have to listen to me. Your parents are worried about you, okay? You should write a letter on how you're doing tonight once you get to your dorm."

"If they're worried why did it take them four weeks to tell you about it?" I shouldn't have said that. I wanted to face palm myself for saying that, why did I say it?!

"Do you have a problem with your parents, Len?" What took her so long to realize that? I thought to myself. From the beginning I assumed she knew I had a little relationship problem.

"I don't have a problem." I wanted to show and convince her that I don't, I don't want to waste my lunch break talking with someone about my problems. Rin's a different matter, because she blackmailed me for one reason, and she doesn't have that annoying gaze.

"You're not the talking type are you?" Wow, what was her first clue? She must had noticed me rolling my eyes (there were so many things I regret on doing today, and it's only lunch time.) "You can go now, Len. Just remember this academy has a school's counselor, a nice one at that. "She winked at me." If you have any problems you can always talk to me." She returned to her papers (what do counselors write, exactly...?) and I went for the door.

That ended well, I didn't have to talk much or do anything (in other words, I didn't have to waste my time there), I had to write a letter to my parents, and that's that.

Well, since that's over, I got to rush to Rin.

* * *

12:20 PM

Ten more minutes and break would be over. I knew I should be going to class then, it could take up five to ten minutes (with my pace at least) to walk into my classroom. Despite the academy's horrible structure, horrible floor, horrible walls, horrible everything, it's quite large. To walk from the furthest east of the building to the opposite side on the west could take up fifteen minutes. If I talk to Rin and spend my time with her it'd waste around fifteen minutes, twenty, maybe. I'd be really late to class.

I was near our usual rendezvous spot, in fact I could see small figure from where I was walking. What was I thinking about again...? Oh yeah, the high possibility of me being late to class. Weird, I don't know why I bothered coming to her. I didn't argue with myself whether to go to class or meet up with Rin. I admit being with her is less frustrating than being in class, but really, I wonder why I didn't mind risking my perfect record.

It's been weeks already, so I guess we could be called friends; no, we're closer than that, we're _good_ friends. I've never missed a day where we're supposed to meet and neither had she. Huh. So my 'meeting-Rin' attendance record is more important than my class attendance report. Weird.

"I was about to leave!" Apparently I walked too slowly and Rin decided to just run to me.

"The school's counselor called me earlier, I cou-"

"I don't care! Why are you here _now_? Your break ends in ten minutes, you know that right?" I was surprised she brought this up; this was the last thing I thought she'd say. She cared, how sweet...

"I just thought, you know, it's..." I knew I had to explain to her why I was there in the first place, though when things came down to it I couldn't really answer her. I looked like an idiot. "I have nothing to say."

"Scatterbrain... Go up to your class now, you're going to be late!"

"You're not angry? We haven't discussed yesterday's material, and you were looking forward to what I studied in music!" Which was why I was surprised she didn't get mad at me. Rin was looking forward to music, that's one.

"We can always discuss it tomorrow, or the day after that, or the day after that." Rin turned me around and started pushing me; I tried to hold back and resist a little bit though. "You have a class to go to, hurry up!" A part of me wanted her to stop pushing me away, but I started to run anyway.

I didn't look back, but I was sure Rin was climbing up the fence as I ran. Once I was far enough where Rin couldn't see me I slowed down and eventually returned to my usual "slow" pace. It was a pity that I couldn't spend time with Rin today, though there's always tomorrow, just like she said. I took my small notebook from my right hand pocket, opened it, and ran through the schedule. Three more subjects until dinner; math, science, and English. Speaking of English, tonight I had to write a letter to my parents. What should I write, exactly...? I'm not good in talking, so I've always have trouble writing long letters. Even if I write two paragraphs, it would be enough wouldn't it?

Gah, I don't know.

* * *

8:15 PM

My roommates were asleep already by this time. We never really talk to each other, heck, there were only three people (including myself) here and I don't know it's good thing or not that the three of us were the awkward anti-social type. I don't even know their names, and I don't think they know mine.

Its fine, I like it better that way since I don't like making small talks. Though it could be worse; my roommates could be the naughty loud ones who never stay put.

I sat there on my bed, trying to think up a topic for my parents' letter. So far the words I've written: 0. The paper was completely blank and so was my _mind_. Maybe I needed something to distract my mind a little bit? I've finished all my homework's so I couldn't do that. I realized I was still wearing my usual uniform though, I haven't changed my clothes since dinner, and I haven't taken a bath either. Great, I knew just what to do to distract my head for a while; and if I'm lucky enough I could get some sort of inspiration in the bathroom for my letter.

So I left my table, went to my cupboard, grabbed a towel, my pajamas, and walked to the bathroom. Sure, I've said some bad things about the academy's structure / building (because they _were_ bad) but my room was fine. It's probably one of the best things (in comparison to everything else in this academy) I got here.

The bathroom on the other hand wasn't that special, it was a small tub, big enough to fit two kids my age, with all of our bathroom equipment around the sides. I hung my towel and clothes at the hanger and unbuckled my belt. For some reason my pants felt a little heavier than usual. My notebook wasn't in my pants' pocket so it shouldn't be that, though when my hand reached out for my pockets something was there. It was a small white box, around my pinkie's length, wrapped in a pink ribbon. I opened the ribbon only to see a chocolate truffle inside.

_Why_ and _how_ did that chocolate truffle get into my pants' pocket? I doubt any of my classmates or roommates would give me this, could it be Rin? Or it could be Ms. Avanna from earlier (I didn't remember her hand near my pants, I was sure of that). What happened earlier? Wouldn't I have noticed it if anyone did anything?

Rin and I met up for a few minutes then she started pushing me on going back to class. Wait, she pushed me. What if she put something there while she was pushing me? Then again, why would she do it, why would _anyone_ want to give me a chocolate truffle? In the end, about 95% of my mind was filled with chocolate truffle, and I still couldn't think about anything to write to my parents.

Which left me no choice.

* * *

February 14th 1905

Dear mom and dad.

I'm sorry I haven't written any letters for you. I've always assumed you were busy and wouldn't have time to read my letters; I never bothered to do it. I hope you're doing well, because I'm doing just fine. I don't know where to start in the academy; nothing is perfect so I'll just say it has its ups and downs. The teachers are really nice and I've yet to find annoying ones, my studies are going well and my grades are great. There isn't much to tell.

On my first day of the academy, I met a really sweet girl. She was annoying at first, as I get to know her the past few weeks, she's not that bad. It took me a while to realize, but something tells me she thinks of me as a close friend (and I think of her the same way as well). She gave me a chocolate truffle for Valentine today (something I recently just realized as well) I was puzzled at first on why she'd give me such a thing, until I sat down and tried to write a letter for you. The date was a clue.

I have some complaints about the academy because it's a deathtrap, but it's getting a bit late, so I think I should end the letter here. It's not like anything I say could change anything about the academy's condition. So, good night.

P.S. The name of the girl I was talking about is Rin.

Sincerely, your son.


	4. Missing Girl

***Honestly I think "The diary of an ADHD kid" doesn't sound so bad as a title. It just kinda sorta sounds like a comedy... Maybe 'cause to "me" it sounds like "The Diary of a Wimpy kid" and that novel series' a comedy XD ***

* * *

_**Missing Girl**_

Today's a special day, so I wanted to meet on me and Rin's usual meeting place as quick as possible. On the last minute I excused myself from class and "went" to the toilet. Or so my math teacher thought. I can't believe I'm worked up for this special day. Today would be a big day for a certain someone; the eighteenth of July, is Rin's birthday. She couldn't stop talking about it, something I didn't really mind at first since there was a small chance of me "forgetting" her birthday. Or so I thought. I couldn't remember a day where Rin didn't talk about the big day. It's always "don't forget to bring me presents", "my dad will give me something special for sure so don't forget to bring me something" or "I'm not like most girls but I still have the same taste with most of them, don't forget about that when you pick my present." and even to the point where she said "If you don't bring me a present I'll kill you." Looking back on one of our first conversations, we were talking about our birthdays. And that happened months ago.

For I still value my life and I didn't want to die just yet, I made Rin a present. To be more precise, I "made" her a doll. It took me a few experiments and tries, but it turned up well. Rin didn't seem to like luxurious gifts, judging by how big her mansion was, how many servants she had, how big her garden was, she could buy pretty much anything judging from all the stories she told about herself and her home. It's a bit of dilemma. I couldn't buy stuffs anyway, so good, but then it took me quite a long time to think about making her something. Surely she would appreciate my blood, sweat, and tears making the cute thing for her, right? I called the doll "Rin", because... The model is Rin. In my perspective and point of view, it looked like her, just a little bit. The dress, the blond hair... Blue buttons as eyes in her face would stand out and wouldn't look so good so I replaced it with brown buttons instead. I wouldn't tell her she's the model unless she guessed it herself so. If I told her the doll was based from her, she might laughs at me or gets offended since it might look terrible in her eyes. Or she'd compliment me, but I doubted that, I'm a bit of a pessimist. If I keep my mouth shut about it at least, she won't laugh.

It took me days to make that since it was my first time. It'd be embarrassing to be caught making a doll for a girl in front of my roommates. I didn't care if my roommates and I never talk, I didn't want them to see me knitting! After everyone was asleep I'd sneak in the bathroom of our room, turn the lights on, and knit body parts per body parts carefully. I couldn't sew in break time because I'd always be with Rin by the time and I wanted it to be a surprise. She knew she was getting a surprise from me, so...

I looked at my doll one more time, my Rin doll. What do girls do with dolls anyway? I came up with the idea of a doll since lots of girls seem to play with dolls. Since I could only do handiwork, I thought about drawing a portrait of Rin, but then... What would she do with it? I wanted her to... use my gift, so it wouldn't be left alone in the dark like that until her next birthday. All in all, a doll should be fine, I think. Who else was I supposed to ask when it comes to girlie things?

But today, she didn't come.

She was late, at first I thought of that. After about ten minutes, I was expecting she'd climb up the wall any minute now and take me by surprise, but she's never came. Did she have another party to attend? She did say she had to go to lots of parties. But, no, she told me she'd visit me because I promised her a surprise. A birthday party, huh... It's possible she was spending some time with other people. I tried not to look at the bitter side of things and waited just a while longer. Oh, wait a minute, I'm a pessimist... I always look at the bad side of things.

She abandoned me, the thought filled my mind.

I waited and waited, the summer heat was really getting to me, even though I was at the "back" part of the academy, and I was "protected" from the sun thanks to the academy's building, I still felt hot. I waited a bit longer... Still no sign of Rin anywhere. Maybe she really was out in a party. It's understandable since she's the birthday girl; even though I'm her friend she had the obligation to stay and entertain the guests. I wondered if she's happy on her own birthday party if that's the case. She didn't seem like she liked parties very much.

Probably.

I don't know.

It bothered me a little bit; how the only person who I could call a friend is Rin. If Rin ever leaves me, she'd be fine since she -probably- has lots of friends (why wouldn't she has lots of friends? She's a fun person to talk to, friendly, pretty, active, and so forth), I on the other hand would have no one else. Now that I know how happy I am to be with someone, I didn't want to go back to being alone again. Nothing annoys me more than this. Why do I need to think about friendship and loneliness? I'll see Rin again tomorrow, it's not like she's going to stop seeing me after ignoring me for one day.

I sure hope so.

* * *

Ms. Avanna wanted to see me again. I'm not saying "again" because it's my second time being here, it's because she'd asked to see me four times the past two weeks. She wouldn't even tell me why she wants to see me; when I enter her office she'd tell me to sit down and tell her "stories", what happened in class, lessons, those trivial things. Why would she do that? I've never seen her ask the other students, what makes me so special in her eyes? Lying about me having no problem (that's the first thing she asks. Always) left bad taste in my mouth, because it's been three weeks or so since Rin's birthday by now... And she never came to visit. Not even once. I skipped one period after lunch break just to wait, and that happened in more than one occasion.

Whatever the reason is, I couldn't see her. I don't know her address, her parents' name and job, which way she goes after jumping off the wall from the school, heck, I don't even know her family name. Not being able to see her made me a bit scared... That everything that had happened in the past few months was just a dream. Maybe all this time I was talking to a ghost... or zombie since she has body (which was so heavy). As if Rin didn't exist... No. I've decided already, today was a Sunday and I decided to look for her. Just after I talk to Ms. Avanna.

"Come in." Ms. Avanna the psychic told me to come in before I could knock on the door. She gave me a smile, and I sat right in front of her desk; just like the past two weeks. "You're dressed neatly now, are you going anywhere?"

"Nowhere in particular." Which is true because I've no idea where Rin was.

"I see... But you're going to leave the school grounds, right? You do know students in the primary section need a teacher's permission to leave, hn?" No one would notice me gone, so I didn't bother looking for an excuse. It's a big school after all; no one would ever notice one student out, and I'm practically invisible. I stayed quiet and played with my tie, my head looking down. "Can I ask you a question, Len?"

"If I answer can I leave?" She chuckled hearing my answer. It's not that I was in a hurry, it was still ten in the morning, it's just that... Being in the room with Ms. Avanna, having that kind of conversation, it made me a little nervous that's all. She was holding me there as if I was guilty of something. Or if I have some sort of mental problem.

Something made me think that both were correct, the guilty and mental problem theory I mean. Just for a second though. Now, to see which one Ms. Avanna was thinking...

"I usually see you at the back of the school yard alone. Usually you'd just stare in to space, or doodle in your notebook, and you'd always carry a little doll whenever you go there. Why do you do that? I feel like you look lost whenever you're there." I was surprised that Ms. Avanna knew my not-so-secret place. Since she'd never seen Rin, I guess she recently just realized that.

"I go there because I want to."

"I'm sure you have a reason for going there, and you can tell me."

The guilty theory it was.

"Why do I need to tell you?" She frowned at me; maybe I was being a little rude.

"Fine, you can go." Ms. Avanna gave me a sad smile before I rushed to the door before a second thought. It really wasn't like me to be as cold but seeing Ms. Avanna on a weekly kind of basis... It made me feel like there was something wrong with me. I didn't think I have a problem, besides the disappearance of my only (possible) friend. Sure I have difficulty focusing in conversations, but I'm sure many people have that problem.

Mental problem? I don't have any!

10: 20 AM

I wasn't sure where to go. I left the academy and somehow my feet brought me to the market. Heaven knows why and how I ended up there, it gave me a chance to think though, and it made me realize how I didn't really think everything through. How was I supposed to find Rin? Ask a random stranger on the street and ask "have you seen a ten year old girl, her name's Rin, short blonde hair, turquoise eyes, this tall, just around the area?" with that sort of description, there are probably thousands of ten year old girls with short blonde hair! I could draw her; it'd act like some sort of photograph. Unfortunately my drawing skills weren't as good. Life drawing had always been my weakness.

There's just no way I could find her!

I sighed and looked to my left and right. I wanted to do something; I didn't want to sit all alone doing nothing. I wanted to know where Rin was, why she never visits anymore, lots of questions. All of my guesses I've made so far for her "disappearance" were... either she moved, sick or dead. I need to find her fast before my head explodes with all these thoughts bubbling up my head.

My first move was the candy store. Maybe Rin visited one of the stores before, it's possible isn't it? I entered the candy store, and saw a few of my classmates around. The market wasn't really far from the academy, and I've heard of my classmates chat about that 'particular' candy store. So I ran up the counter, a part of me somehow felt anxious.

"Excuse me, sir?" The old friendly looking man put the newspaper he was reading away and greeted me. "I, uh... I'm wondering if a girl, ten years old, short blonde hair... I'm wondering if she ever shops here, her name is Rin."

"A little girl named Rin..." He rubbed his chin; the man didn't look like he was concentrating very hard to remember. "I've seen lots of kids enter and leave the candy shop every day, so I can't say I've seen her around."

"Is that so..." He must've noticed my disappointment, and he gave me a piece of gum, orange flavored, as an attempt to cheer me up.

"I hope you'll find your little friend soon."

5:45 PM

The candy shop, the tailor shop, the toy store, the bakery store, I've visited all of them and still no sign of Rin. I sat down on a park bench, still chewing the gum the kind candy shop owner gave me. I'll find Rin eventually; it's just a matter of time. Even if I have to visit all the large houses and mansions in the area, I'll do it. I don't want to be alone. I might be making one big of a problem from a small trivial matter, but I... I wonder why I'm so worried.

"Your curfew is almost up." I heard someone whispered to my ear. A little bit startled, I turned around to see Ms. Avanna staring right at me. "What are you doing here so late, Len?"

"Nothing. And it's none of your business!" Maybe it was just me being all stressed since I couldn't find Rin anywhere, my legs were tired, and my brain couldn't stop thinking of dark thoughts of what's going on with Rin. What if she was kidnapped during her party? What if our friendship was just a prank? What if she was walking down a construction building when a worker accidentally dropped a brick and hit Rin in the head really bad and she forgot everything about me? What if her parents knew she was visiting the academy all the time and forbid her to visit me again? What if she **_died_**?

'Brain... Please, stop.' I said to my self.

"You're looking for someone."

"How long have you been following me?" And I thought I was the weird one there, was she really following me? I didn't notice that at all. She was following me, and for what? Why couldn't she follow some other kid? Why me?

"I wasn't following you, I saw you for a second in the bakery shop. Turns out we meet again here in the park." Of course, maybe that's what she wanted me to think, you can never be too careful. "I just want to remind you about your curfew, as a teacher that's one of my many jobs."

Maybe it's time to call it a day for now, I have next week to look for Rin, and maybe I'll start looking around the residential area or somewhere along the lines. Or maybe, while I wait for another week, Rin would finally show up in our usual meeting place.

"Len?" She called out to me. Oh, I was lost in thoughts again... I wonder if I'll keep doing this until I'm an adult. It doesn't really bother me, this little spacing out routine, but it seems to bother other people a lot.

"I'm getting back to the dorm." I stood up from my bench and walked away. Too afraid to look back, I was curious if she was still standing there, looking at me. She really was one weird teacher. There's nothing wrong with me, I don't talk to people, and so what?

"Who's this person you're looking for?" She caught up with me and before long we were walking side by side. It was impossible to lose her there; we both had the same destination in mind. Damn.

"A friend who I haven't seen for a while." It won't hurt telling her what I've been doing the past few hours, which flew by faster than I expected to be honest. I'm sure if I didn't tell her then, she'd ask me another day.

"Did you see the police yet?" With all honesty I was too embarrassed to tell her the reason why I didn't want to go there. I'm not sure if she's even missing! I was just worried... Why Rin left me like that. Being left alone is scary.

"I just don't want to go there."

"Well, maybe if you have a picture of her or something we can figure out where she is right now. Unlike you, I can leave the academy more than you can as a student." She patted me on the head like I'm some sort of puppy.

"But why?" I stopped walking, which she later did as well. She gave me a look of confusion, as if it was only natural for her to be helping me like that. "You're the school's counselor, I get that! But must you really nose in to every student's problem?"

"Ah." Ms. Avanna wrapped both her arms on her chest. Great. I didn't even know why I snapped earlier there, now I'm sure my name's written on her naughty boy list. It was an accident, I swear! It just slipped through my mouth a little bit, so...

"I'm sorry." She patted my head again, and I caught a glimpse of pity as she sighed.

"You must be really worried of your little friend there." We continued walking afterwards. I couldn't come up with anything at all; there was nothing to say to her. She did say she wanted to help me find Rin though. Should I accept her seemingly innocent helping hand? I put both my hands in my pocket. What was holding me back from trusting her? What was holding me back from trusting anyone, really?

"Will you really help me find Rin?" She turned to me, smiling.

"So her name is Rin." Maybe she was just the type of person... Who loves helping people. "Why don't you tell me more about this Rin?"

"She's just someone I've been seeing for a while, a friend of mine." I'm confident enough she'd call me to her office again.

"So she stopped seeing you? She's not really missing now is she?"

"I never said she was." And thank god I didn't say that out loud... Did I? " Maybe I'm over thinking things, though I really do want to see her again. I'm afraid if I don't do anything and stay where I am..." My life would just go on without my good friend Rin with me. I couldn't bring myself to finish my own sentence there for some reason.

"That's really nice of you, Len." I'm not sure how many times she'd pat me on the head, either way the more she pats me like that, the harder it seems to get. And the messier my hair is too.

"What's nice?"

"How you care about that friend of yours, that's cute." My cheeks felt red and I knew I must be blushing because of that. How embarrassing... "I'll help you find her. Just give me as much detail as you can about this Rin, okay?"


End file.
